Calming Waves
by Aschaki
Summary: Rosa is having a terrible day, and only one guy knows how to make her feel relaxed. Marlon/Rosa with hints of Hugh/Rosa. One-shot.


**Calming Waves**

_Author's Notes: I advise you to not read this if you are refraining from BW2 spoilers, since this is in the last half of the plot, though some minor changes were made (including the obvious one). Marlon mostly talks like a normal person here since I haven't gotten a feel for his talking style yet, given that the English versions just came out. Rosa (Mei), Hugh (Hue), and Marlon (Shizui) are all 18 and over. If you're not in the "spoiler-free" party, enjoy!  
_

Humilau City: known for its beaches, piers…and not much else as far as Rosa was concerned. Her map didn't say much about this small coastal town that was tucked into a northeast corner of Unova. After the brouhaha in Opelucid with Plasma's crazy ice beam freezing half of the city up, Rosa just wanted to relax, even for a day. It wasn't the time to relax though, as both Hugh and Cheren had told her to come here. At least the trip through the underwater tube was a nice, scenic route…

The city pamphlet she grabbed when she exited the tube had mentioned the last gym leader was here, a water-type specialist. Queen the Serperior and Ohm the Ampharos would make it easy as pie. Rosa had smiled to herself as she imagined them both taking down unknown water-types.

"Well, I better get this over with." Rosa put the pamphlet back into her pink and white bag as she strode into the Center to heal her Pokemon and then headed to the gym. The ever-present Clyde was there, but stood his ground as Rosa tried to pass him.

"Marlon isn't here at the moment." He told her politely, holding his hand up to stop her in her tracks.

"Mar—who? _Oh_! Where is he then? I need to do this gym battle." Rosa asked, getting aggravated, tightening her grip on her bag strap. She didn't have the time to wait on some gym leader doing who knows what.

"I'm sure he's off swimming or something." Clyde shrugged.

Rosa turned and walked off with a scoff, eyebrows lightly furrowing over her bright blue eyes. What is with that Marlon guy, relaxing at a dire time like this? The only thing she could do was wait. She could take a small dip in the sea herself, but looked around and saw there were no changing rooms nearby. Like hell she was going to change right on the beach. She wore her pink bikini underneath her clothes, but she opted to wear sheer black pantyhose and loose yellow shorts over her bottom. She had read in a fashion magazine that the pastel primaries were the best summer colors that go with her hair color, which was a chocolate brown in two high buns and long hair flowing from them, ending at her waist. Taking the magazine's advice, she also wore a baby blue and white shirt with a pink pokeball design in the front, pink socks, blue sneakers, and a nice pink sun visor to stop the outfit off. She was such a sucker for fashion over practicality.

Rosa pulled out her map once again, and saw that Route 22 was just after this city, towards the west. Maybe she could visit the Deep Chasm for a bit. Bianca and her mentor did say they were going to be there to investigate. Readjusting the bag strap on her shoulder, Rosa once again made off to the entrance of the route and looked back at the city; she wasn't going to be gone for long…

* * *

Those Plasma grunts were getting more on her nerves. It seems like everyone was impeding her today. First Clyde, then that Marlon dude that blew off everything to swim, and now the grunts that told her to piss off when she got further in the chasm! Why is happening?

Rosa plopped herself on a bench that faced the sea. She looked over the water to watch the calming waves and what few swimmers were there. Some kids even had their Pokemon out on the sand. Rosa would've done the same, but she was on an urgent mission. Her calmness ebbed away and the anxiety returned in its place. Not only the anxiety, but also other…teenage urges as well, as she didn't want to admit it to herself. There was no time for that either right now, and she could wait it out until tonight.

After a few minutes of contemplation, she got up and walked towards the pier, which had a few houses on stilts connected to it. Walking around there will surely get her mind off of things. She barely got past the first house when right next to the pier across from her; something made a huge splash and ended up on the deck. Startled, Rosa shrieked and fell unto her butt. She reflexively put her hand on Queen's Pokeball that was clipped to her belt, ready to battle whatever it was. Feeling the blood pound in her ears, a feeling she's been having a lot these days ever since she started out a month ago, she looked ahead. Standing there was a tall man facing her. The light breeze moved though his spiky navy blue-colored hair. Beads of water shone on a very tanned, toned physique. Looking downward, she noticed his was oddly wearing dark blue flip-flops on his strangely pale feet. He also wore striped light blue wet-suit pants and had blue goggles over his eyes. He then removed the goggles, letting them fall around his neck and put his hands on his hips, but not before donning a cheeky smile.

What seemed to Rosa like an eternity of checking him out, the man belted out, "Sorry if I scared ya'! I'm Marlon, the town's gym leader!" He reached down to help Rosa up, which she just took notice of. Her cheeks hot and pink, she grabbed his hand and was back on her feet. His grip was tight but not too hard to crush her dainty fingers.

"_Why did you do that?! That's not how you greet people!_" Rosa finally snapped. Marlon put his hands up in defense.

"Whoa, having a bad day I'm guessing?" He gave a weak smile.

"More than that. I just want this damn gym battle over with. I have important business to attend to!" Rosa had toned down her irritation. She started to feel bad about snapping at this guy who wanted no harm. Plus, he was…cute. She had to admit to herself.

"I won't fight anyone who's angry. It messes with their judgment in battle. I had a few cocky trainers like that in the past." He chucked as he rubbed the back of his head. He continued, "Most of them lost on their first try anyway. Ya' look like a powerful trainer though. What's ya' name?"

Rosa blushed again. "Th-thanks…and it's Rosa."

"Rosa, you look like you need to relax a bit. Want to blow of some steam on the beach? It's a great day to do it!" Marlon asked as he nodded his head towards the beach Rosa had already visited.

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood to swim. I'll just sit on the sand." She curtly smiled. As he turned and started walking towards the beach, Rosa wrapped her arms around his right one, never really thinking that he was still wet from his swim. He seemed a bit surprised, but didn't say anything. Rosa felt like she needed protection if another crazy man or creature jumped out of the blue, Team Plasma or not. It was a weird feeling since she had a team full of powerful Pokemon with her. The only other guy she sought for protection was her childhood friend, Hugh. Of course, this mostly happened before they began their Pokemon journey.

She and Marlon reached the beach in a very short walk. Looking around, she saw slightly more people than before, since it was after lunchtime. It wasn't until she noticed that she was still holding unto Marlon's arm and quickly let go. Two teenage girls sitting under a large beach umbrella saw them and turned to each other to gossip. Rosa was a bit uncomfortable being talked about.

"I still think you should go for a dip." He looked back at her and stretched his arms.

"I'll just watch…" She smiled. She pulled out a small pink blanket from her bag and carefully laid it down on the soft, pale sand. She then sat down and looked back at Marlon. "Go on, you don't need my permission." Rosa chuckled. She was beginning to act like a mom.

"Well, whatever makes you happy." He said with a wink and a grin.

"It's Marlon!" A kid yelled from behind him. He turned around and walked over to the three kids that ran up to him and chatted excitedly to him. Rosa also noticed the two teen girls she noticed before were gazing at him, like he was a movie star or something. "Hmph, I guess he's more well-known than I thought." Rosa thought as she watched the as Marlon was gesturing about something, making the kids giggle.

Rosa then checked her Xtransceiver. Hugh still hasn't returned her call from before she went into the Marine Tube. What the hell was he doing? She needed some info on what to do after this gym battle. She tried contacting him on it again, only for it to not connect, aggravating her further. Sighing, she looked back up at what Marlon and the kids were up to.

One of the kids that had gathered wasn't smiling as it looked like his toy boat was broken. Marlon offered to try to fix it and knelt down on the sand so the kids could see his handiwork. From behind Rosa, she could hear two older women talk about the scene unfolding before her.

"Marlon sure likes to help out anyone, no matter the problem."

"He is such a nice man."

"Yeah…I guess it's nice to have someone like him around." Rosa thought to herself as she studied him. It brought her back to the times she was dating Hugh. It had only lasted a few months, and ended two weeks ago during their travels. Hugh had stated that he was too busy for a relationship, which she had agreed and broke it off. He was rash in his decisions, and sometimes turned up late on their small dates. She knew he deeply cared for her, but sometimes, he was a bit selfish at times. Usually he gave himself the job of where they would go or do and she would follow him like a lost Lillipup.

Marlon…was definitely different. She just met the guy and he's gone out his way to help her. But she knew this was probably just how he always acts. Rosa bent her legs in front of her and rested her chin on her knees, wrapping her arms around her thighs.

She also had another thought come up: Was she already crushing on Marlon after only she just met him? This sounded like something from a fairytale or a celebrity magazine. She kept her eye on him just as he was finishing up fixing the toy boat, much to the joy of the kids. Then, even more intimate thoughts about him popped up, and Rosa hid her blushing face in her knees.

"J-jeez, seriously?" Rosa fervidly thought, trying to keep the images at bay. Her thoughts continued, "It must've been those urges bubbling up again…Marlon is just a nice guy, nothing more!" Nonetheless, her body tingled and felt hot as the images flashed up every so often.

To keep herself calm, Rosa began to tune out the chatting and focused on the sea's horizon. The beach was more calming…she let herself feel the cool, salty breeze against her skin; hearing the calm waves and light splashes in the water. She closed her eyes and seemed to be tuned out for a while before she heard Marlon say something to her. Lightly shaking her head, she asked, "Huh?"

"Are ya' ready?" He gave a cheeky grin.

* * *

"Queen, finish it off with Leaf Tornado!" Rosa yelled the command to her Serperior. Queen shot a whirlwind of sharp, sparkly leaves to her opponent, an already battle-tired Jellicent. With a loud thud that created ripples in the large pool behind them, Rosa had won her very last badge. Rosa jumped up and cheered as she ran up and gave a big hug to Queen, who responded to Rosa with a pat on her trainer's head using her tail tip.

"It looks like I was right; you're a pretty powerful trainer." Marlon said as he recalled Jellicent back into his ball. He walked up to a celebrating Rosa. "As per league regulations I present you with this." He held out a long water drop-shaped badge. Rosa took it and put it in her badge case; all eight colorfully gleamed under the gym's florescent lighting. Marlon then yammered on about stuff Rosa had heard about seven times before: stuff about obeying and getting a TM. Finally, Marlon said, "Well, good luck with the league!"

"Thank you…" Rosa replied before she turned around. Taking a deep breath, she checked her Xtranceiver. Hugh still hasn't called back. Giving a frustrated groan, Rosa rubbed her temples to focus. This whole day was going to crap…other than winning the gym battle, which was like a cupcake in a sea of sauerkraut. Rosa then heard Marlon speak up from behind her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, while sounding concerned.

Rosa turned around to face him. "Oh, just communication problems." Marlon looked at her as he put his hand on his chin, like he was thinking. Rosa grew flustered and looked away.

"Ah, I got it!" Marlon walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, startling her. "I have this tea that will surely relax you."

"Th-thanks, but I'll pass." Rosa stuttered, feeling her cheeks flush. In the corner of her eye, she saw two of the gym's female Ace Trainers looked at her and had an inaudible conversation before giggling.

"Nonsense! Let's visit my office!"

* * *

Despite being a relatively new building, Marlon's office had a few old nautical trinkets decorating the small, pale teal room. Rosa's curiosity let her to gaze at her surroundings, she never been in a gym leader's office before. She sat on a soft futon couch set against the wall. The wall itself contained a window that had seashell curtains that shut out most of the sun's light. On top his desk sat a mess of papers, most likely bills and other important gym leader stuff. Next to the desk was a small rejuvenation machine for fainted Pokemon, like the kind in Pokemon Centers. It's more convenient to have than running to the Center a few times a day, Rosa had thought. She then looked on the wall behind his desk at a diploma. It was for a gym leader certification from last year. Marlon Kai was his full name. "That's interesting to know." Rosa thought to herself; she didn't really know such info on many of the gym leaders. Next to the diploma was a photograph of what looked like a younger Marlon holding a speckled brown fish with blue fins. An older man was next to him, his grandfather most likely. The young Marlon must have had bad luck in the sun, as his face, upper chest area, and both shoulders were badly sun burnt. Despite that, he gave a big grin while holding up his prized catch.

"How much sugar do ya' want, Rosa?" Marlon asked from across the room. He took the teapot off a hot plate and poured it into a coffee mug.

"Just one lump…is fine." Rosa answered as she continued looking around. "He sure mixes-n-matches his stuff, it seems." She thought to herself. She was a bit weirded out about something as insignificant as tea in a coffee mug. His whole office could be explained as such. Marlon brought the tea to her and sat down next to her on the sofa. Feeling watched, she sipped the tea, being careful not to burn her mouth.

"It's…pretty good." Rosa looked down at the picture on the white mug. It was a small beach scene with "Passionate Pacifidlog" in cursive lettering next to it. She didn't know where that that is, but it must've been just like here.

"What kind of tea is this anyway?" Rosa asked as she looked up from the mug and turned towards Marlon.

"I have a friend who breeds Pansages and sells their leaves as tea on the side."

"Oh, very interesting!" Rosa glanced back into the cup and then back to him.

"Umm…do you live here or something?" Rosa wondered as the office had some comforts a home usually has.

Marlon chucked. "I have a small house near here, but I spend most of my waking hours here on the weekdays. So you're close." Rosa blushed a bit as she smiled back.

"You were very helpful to those kids…" Rosa mentioned before taking another sip.

"It really wasn't anything, really, I like making people happy is all!" Marlon rubbed the back of his neck as he chucked. Rosa put down the cup on the small, equally messy coffee table in front of them. The cup was placed near her visor, which rested on top on a small pile of magazines.

"Thanks for all your help. But…"

"Hmm? But?" Marlon's smile faded away to a concerned frown.

Getting flustered and hot, Rosa waved her hand quickly in front of her "It-it's nothing!" She blubbered out. But she felt his hand softly holding her chin, and looked at him. He gave a warm smile.

"I can try to help ya', whatever it is…" He trailed off as they stared in each other's eyes, causing Rosa to blush even further; her heart racing and feeling hot again.

"Well…" She felt stupid about it, but he did want to help. "There has been one thing bugging me…" Rosa slowly leaned over to whisper in his ear, as saying it loud…well; such a thing is too private to be said loudly. Who knew if those giggly, nosy Ace Trainer girls had their ears against the door?

Rosa leaned back and took a deep breath. Looking away from him, Rosa focused on the coffee cup, her cheeks stinging with heat.

"That…I can help with." Marlon whispered to her.

Rosa's head snapped to face him, "I-I mean, you don't have to…" She began to stutter, but regained her composure. "I'm fine with it."

Marlon gave a small smile and rose up from the sofa and strode to the door. He opened the door partially and fiddled with something hanging on the front of it. After closing and locking it he walked back to the futon sofa and grabbed the bottom of the mattress frame to flatten it out into a bed. Rosa yelped as she suddenly flopped onto her back.

"You should give warning about that next time." Rosa looked at him as he laid next to her. The realization then hit her. "W-wait! We're doing…_it_, in here?" She asked as she turned towards him.

"Well, ya' did say you were in a rush, so it'll be easier to stay put." Marlon rested his hands behind his head, chuckling. "And no one will bother us with that door sign. So it should be smooth sailing from here." He turned to her.

Facing each other on the bed, Rosa nervously touched her shorts. "So, what should we start with…?"

"Whatever you like." Marlon answered, eyes closed as if resting.

Without getting up, Rosa rubbed the heels of her shoes together until they were loose enough to fall off, revealing her pink sock-clad feet. She heard the shoes plop onto the ceramic tile floor of the room. She had stopped fiddling with the edge of her shorts, and daintily scooted them off. Feeling a little more exposed without them, Rosa felt her cheeks heating up. Taking a deep breath, she sat up and smoothly moved over to straddle Marlon's waist, facing towards him. His eyes opened and they both stared at each other.

"Are you alright?" He calmly asked. "Is this…your first time?"

"N-no, I done it a few times…" Rosa thought back to the nights that she shared a bed with Hugh in the days while they traveled together. With humidness under the sheets and the warmth of their bodies that touched the other, it was the good feeling of being fulfilled with the one she felt closest too. In the past few weeks, she really missed it, as she only had to rely on herself to relieve the urges. This quick fling with Marlon wasn't like she was cheating on Hugh either. They mutually broke up weeks ago; she was now a free-range woman!

"But…" Rosa leaned down by his ear, "…like a lover, please," she whispered.

As in response, Marlon tenderly put his hands on her hips. Rosa leaned back up and put her hands on his shoulders. She kneaded them, feeling the muscle tone that she had only seen up until this point. She softly ran her hands down his deeply tanned torso, taking in the ripples of his muscles under her fingers. She never felt such a thing up close, and Hugh was only slightly toned. The sight of her pale hands on his dark complexion was striking. Rosa could tell that Marlon must've spent most of his free time swimming in the ocean, or maybe working out on the beach. Rosa's mind was abuzz at the sight before her. She was actually doing this with a hot guy, what luck!

Marlon stood still during her examination, amused at her curiosity. All the people he had been with had a bit more experience. It was no secret that all three of his female Ace Trainers had a crush on him, and he was happy to comply with their wishes. There was even one male Ace Trainer that also held the same crush, but he was too shy. Some of the passing trainers that aimed to get their badge were also smitten with him.

Hands still on her hips, he softly slid them down her thin thighs and rubbed them, feeling the warmth and texture of her thin dark pantyhose. Rosa then bent down once more to look at him. He had some nice eyes, she thought to herself. Her hands cradled his chin and used one to run through his hair. She felt his arms wrap around her and lightly messaging her back. In one swift motion, Rosa's lips were on his. Her eyes closed, she felt the warmth of his lips against her own. She withdrew a short distance to catch her breath, but not before glancing back at the man who she lusted for before going into another kiss, smelling a light scent of the ocean in hair. This time it was firmer, and she felt his tongue to lightly lick hers. Parting her lips slightly, she felt his tongue passionately teasing her own.

During this lascivious entanglement, Marlon hands gently moved from her back towards her hips. Marlon's lightly grabbed the edge of Rosa's shirt and started hiking it up until it uncovered her pink frilly bikini top. Rosa broke the kiss and leaned up a bit to give some room. With a small smirk, he grabbed her clothed breasts and began to knead them, earning a small squeak from Rosa. Her nipples were easily seen through the thin, stretchy cloth. Rosa held her mouth closed as she tried to suppress another moan at being so fondled.

It wasn't along until he brought them out into the open air, the cool air of the office being felt on her nipples. Her breasts were ample enough that they filled his muscular hand near perfectly.

"Get ready." Marlon suddenly whispered as Rosa swiftly felt herself on her back again. Marlon now leaned over her with a smile.

"I didn't mean warn me then doing it a second later," Rosa giggled.

Using one hand, Marlon once again grasped her left breast, but not before running his thumb over her nipple. Rosa tried to suppress a whimper through her closed mouth. He then latched his mouth on her right nipple, licking it with swirling motion. Rosa couldn't hold back at the quick assault, and gave a loud breathy gasp. She ran her hand through his hair as if to continue on.

Not wanting him to feel left out, she held him as close as she could and grinded lightly against him, trying to feel as much skin as she could in the position. Since her hand was a bit too far to rub his cock through his thin pants, she placed her right leg between both of his, contacting his groin. Her idea must've been a good one as she felt a soft moan from him vibrate from her breast.

With his left hand leaving her breast, it traveled down to her privates and ran two fingers against the moist spot before tenderly rubbing it.

Figuring out what he wanted to do, Rosa put her hand on his that was working below. "Ah, wait…" Rosa stuttered as he stopped what he was doing. She slightly sat up and using both hands, nimbly tore a hole in her pantyhose for easier access. Marlon was mildly shocked at her quick decision, but Rosa reassured him. "I'm a sucker for fashion…plus I have four more pairs."

Using the newly-made entrance, two of Marlon's thick dark fingers rubbed the only piece of bright pink cloth that was now covering her pussy before they went under it to get in direct contact with her most sensitive parts. He then moved off the band of stretchy cloth covering them off to the side, allowing her moist, pinkish pussy out in the open. His fingers deftly moved up and down in a certain gentle but quick rhythm, making her throw her head back and gasp. But before she could register it fully, he swiftly put in a finger into her pussy, making her yelp. She felt the wriggling deep inside her, her loud moaning in the midst of heavy breathing. She didn't care about the nosy Ace Trainer girls by now…

"Please…m-more…" she muttered though a gasp. He complied and added a finger. Rosa then forgot that she wanted to please him as well, but she wasn't a selfish girl. With her left arm and a glance into his eyes, she moved her hand to his crotch and rubbed it, feeling that he was maybe half erect though the thin, stretchy fabric of his swim pants. She then slipped her hand down the front to touch his cock. She pressed her lips against his as she ran her soft hand along his length. Her eyes closed as they passionately kissed again, the centers of their pleasure nearing their max.

She finally brought out his penis into the now warm air and both it and her hand were slicked with pre from her fondling. Breaking the kiss, Rosa glanced down to view her handy work and gave a short gasp. The thick cock was as pale as her own skin, it's pinkish-red head shiny under the office light. As if answering her mind, Marlon chuckled.

"The tan line tends to get first-timers if they didn't notice it beforehand."

Marlon thought back to one of his escapades with Melina, one of the Ace Trainers at his gym, in this very office. She had knelt down where he was sitting on the futon, planning to give him a simple blowjob during one of the slow days at the gym. Her face had turned a charming red that went well with her purple pony-tailed hair as she had made her discovery. Marlon spaced out a bit about what happened after that, but Rosa snapped him out of his quick memory by passionately kissing him again. Pulling back, she whispered in his ear, "I want it…all the way…"

Looking back at her half-lidded eyes, Marlon gave a warm smile and whispered to her, "I'll go get a condom." As he sat up, Rosa grabbed his arm.

"It's…alright…I got the… birth control shot a month ago." Rosa stuttered as she blushed and looked away. She wasn't that great at keeping track of anything, so she got something so that she could have one less thing to worry about. She continued, "But, you can cum outside if you want…"

"But I might ruin your clothes!" Marlon jokingly said as he gave her a cheeky grin. Rosa playfully rolled her eyes as she laid back down and Marlon bent over her once again. He got between her spread legs, and placed his erect cock at her wet entrance. He looked back at her as if getting permission to go on. Wrapping her arms around his upper torso, she gave him a slight nod. Grabbing his dick and after giving it a few rubs to get it ready, he slowly and steadily entered her pussy. Rosa sucked in some air through her teeth, as it was slightly bigger than what she was used to, but she'd do her best to take it all in.

"Doing alright, Rosa?" Marlon asked a now panting Rosa.

"Ye-yeah. I'm good." She answered, and rubbed his back in reassurance.

He then started thrusting, slowly at first to make sure Rosa was doing ok. With each thrust, Rosa gave clipped moans.

"F-faster." Rosa ordered through gasps. Marlon complied, with Rosa answering with a loud squeak. The actual deed was sending Rosa's body on passionate fire. The feeling of being filled down there was driving her nuts as her moist walls constricted around his shaft.

For Marlon though, it was your above-average fling, but he did notice how this girl was one of the most intimate partners he's ever been with. She had shown herself as a sweet girl with a passionate side. He then felt Rosa wrap her legs around his waist as he continued pounding her. Most of the people he had been with usually wanted to quickest way to do it. Jeanne, another of his Ace Trainers, was just fine with being bent over his desk as he had his way with her, her teal curly pigtails swaying with each of his thrusts. Rosa passionately kissed Marlon again once again cut off him from his memory. The feeling of her soft, hot insides around his dick was intoxicating. The feeling was enough to get him close to his peak.

"Rosa," Marlon grunted between each thrust, "I'm about to…"

Rosa, was also about to reach her own, her hand having had traveled down to rub her swollen clit. "Y-yeah, me too!" Rosa's words stuttered. Right after she answered, she hit it. The strong feeling of pleasure started from radiating from her loins to all over her body. Her limbs straightened out and back slightly arched against Marlon's torso. Her eyes tightly closed, she could see several bright colors against her inner eyelids like fireworks.

Marlon was feeling her stronger contractions from her orgasm, was finally hitting his own. He gave a grunt as he quickly disengaged himself from her and splattering his seed onto her pussy and lower belly. The shiny white liquid was in stark contrast to her thin black pantyhose.

Both were panting hard, each had some beads of sweat on their skin, making them glisten under the lights. Marlon then laid down next to a worn-out Rosa.

They stayed silent for a short while, before Marlon piped up. "Had fun?" He looked at Rosa, his cheeks also flushed from the exertion. Rosa gave a wary smile back, and slightly nodded.

"That was…great." Rosa replied. She moved in to give him a soft kiss on the forehead, as thanks. Rosa then looked down at her now dirtied pantyhose.

"Don't worry, you have four more pairs!" Marlon chuckled.

* * *

"Rosa there you are!" Hugh yelled from behind Rosa and Marlon. After a small clean up, Rosa and Marlon went out unto the beach again. There, she finally got into contact with Hugh on the Xtranceiver.

"Where were you? I was worried sick!" Rosa put both hands on her hips and scowled lightly at Hugh.

"Oh, uh…my connection was crap on Route 22. Not to mention I ran into those Plasma bastards a few times…" Hugh said with a feeling of guilt. "Honestly, I'm glad to see you're alright, Rosa!" He gave a small smile at her. Rosa lightened up on her scowl and gave him a small smile. He looked down at Rosa's now-bare legs. "Where are your pantyhose? I saw you wearing them earlier…"

Rosa blushed slightly at his observation. She had covertly thrown away her ruined pantyhose in the trash bin on her way to the beach. "I fell and they got ripped at the knees," Rosa lied, "It's alright! I have four more pairs!"

"Well, it looks like that was cleared up." Marlon said with another smile to add to the bunch.

"Wait, who's the shirtless dark guy…?" Hugh muttered to Rosa. He had been too concerned with Rosa to really notice Marlon near them.

"Hugh, don't be so rude! He's the city's gym leader!" Rosa hissed back.

Marlon, ignoring the rude Hugh and with a glint in his eye, extended his hand, "I'm Marlon, nice to meet ya'!" Hugh hesitated at first and then shook hands with him. Hugh slightly grimaced at Marlon's hard grip.

"I'm…Hugh." Breaking off the handshake, Hugh nursed his sore hand with a light rub. Getting back his composure, Hugh turned towards his friend. "Rosa, I heard the Plasma frigate is on the other side of the Seaside cave."

"Wha-really? They're that close already?" Rosa said in shock.

"Plasma frigate? What is that?" Marlon asked them quizzically.

"Team Plasma is a group really bad, bad people! We need to stop them!" Hugh pounded his fist in his open hand, his face turning into one of anger.

Marlon looked at Hugh in thought. "Bad? How so?"

"There's no time to explain!" Grabbing her wrist, Hugh turned to Rosa, "We have to get there quick!" He then pulled her along as he ran towards Route 21. Rosa looked behind her, feeling bad she couldn't say good-bye to a guy who had helped her when she needed it.

* * *

Soft dripping echoed in the mostly dank cave, with the occasional sound of scurrying cavern Pokemon. By Ohm's bright taillight, both Rosa and Hugh cautiously walked though the dark cave, staying close behind the Ampharos. Both have been silent the majority of the time they were in the cave.

"So Rosa…" Hugh asked in a low voice. "I've been thinking…after all of this is done…", he trailed off as he stopped in his tracks. Rosa noticed and stopped as well, but not before giving an order for Ohm to do so.

"What, Hugh?" Rosa asked, but she probably knew what he was going to ask.

"Want to…try again?" Hugh blushed as his scratched behind his head. "Maybe a little after things go back to normal? These past few weeks have been stressful for everyone…"

Rosa thought a bit. "Well, let's not dwell on that right now." She softly smiled. "I'm sure after all of this, there would still be all the time in the world…unless you can beat my various crushes that is!" Rosa giggled softly and stuck her tongue out at Hugh.

Hugh, instantly gaining determination, yelled, "_I'll totally will! I'll beat 'em all!_" This wasn't a good idea as a few Woobats flapped low around his head, squeaking at him in annoyance.

He groaned and all three resumed walking towards the cave's exit. Not much outside light seeped in as a big Crustle was blocking it. With a quick flourish of battle techniques after the use of the Achroma machine, the exit was opened up as the Crustle was sucked into Rosa's Pokeball, which inactivated due to her already full party.

Hugh took a deep breath of fresh air as he stretched his muscles in the warming sun. Rosa thanked and then recalled Ohm, and stood next to him. Next to the shore was the frigate, they both snuck up behind a rock and looked over it.

"Sheesh, how are we going to get on?" Hugh whispered to Rosa. She shrugged in response. Hugh then stood up and walked closer to the docked frigate.

"Hugh! What are you doing?" Rosa harshly whispered to him as he seemed to be studying it.

"It looks like no one is on the dock, it'll be easier to sneak on…once we find a way to do so." Hugh answered back.

As if someone heard his plea, with a loud creak, a ramp quickly lowered from the ship before hitting the soft sand with a thump. Hugh and Rosa both stared at it in fright before a familiar figure appeared at the top of the ramp.

"Eh, this should do it!" Marlon then quickly waved to them and then he slid down the ramp like a surfer, before hopping off it and unto the soft sand in front of Hugh, who rolled his eyes at Marlon's showboating. Rosa moved from behind the rock and next to Hugh.

"So…you _are_ a part of Team Plasma!" Hugh accusingly pointed to Marlon.

"What? Of course I'm not!" Marlon grinned. "I thought I'd help you guys find an easier way to get on the ship. It was hard enough the way I did it."

"So will you help us with Team Plasma? We need all the help we can get!" Hugh asked him.

Marlon's face turned stone cold. "This is one of the things I rarely help with. Honestly, I'm not sure what this Plasma's deal is, but it's not like me to take sides on who's 'good' or 'bad'."

"What?" Hugh rudely scoffed. Rosa elbowed him hard in the ribs.

Marlon continued. "But you guys should have faith. What you choose to do is yours and yours only. What ever happens, happens. You have to believe in yourself and your choice!"

"I see." Hugh said in a serious voice. "…thanks for your help with the ramp. Come on Rosa." Hugh motioned for Rosa to follow him up the ramp and started walking up it.

Rosa turned to Marlon and looked into his light blue eyes. Even though Marlon won't help them fight Team Plasma, he did help in his own way…and even more. Marlon did have faith in them and their Pokemon, and that's what should matter.

"Thanks for everything." She smiled warmly. Marlon grinned back at her in response.

"Rosa! Hurry up!" Hugh shouted as she could hear multiple footsteps on the ship running on deck. Rosa quickly met up with Hugh on the ramp and ran to the top. Several Plasma members were scattered across the deck, poised to let out their Pokemon. Rosa turned around to glance once last time at Marlon, but only saw a small splash in the water on her peripheral vision.

"If we meet again…" Rosa whispered to herself as a small smile crept on her face. She turned back around with a straight face and both of them sent out their main Pokemon; the ship's klaxon started to harshly blare.


End file.
